Peut-être qu'un jour
by Esys
Summary: Une possible fin de série où à travers le récit d'un personnage et des flash-back nous apprenons ce qui est arrivé aux 100 après la saison 3... (OS - Essentiellement sur Clarke - Clexa - prend en compte tout les événements de la saison 3 et la menace saison 4).


**Peut-être qu'un jour…**

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Kass Morgan et Jason Rothenberg. Cette fanfic n'a aucun but lucratif, son unique but est de divertir.**_

 **NDL : La saison 3 m'a laissé plus que perplexe, en faite c'est la première fois qu'une fin de saison ne me fait pas hurler d'impatience. Je ne vois pas vraiment où la saison 4 va nous conduire et c'est en réfléchissant à cela que cette histoire m'est venue donc vous trouverez dans ce court récit un condensé/résumé de ce que m'inspire cette fin de saison plus que nébuleuse… le tout sous la forme de ce qui pourrait être une fin de saison voir une fin de série.**

* * *

En ce jour de commémoration, elle parcoure les longs couloirs du complexe souterrain qui les protège des radiations dévorant la terre. Sur son chemin, elle ne croise que peu de personne, chacun se prépare pour les festivités alors qu'elle se promène à travers ces lieux chargés de souvenirs. Aujourd'hui est un jour spéciale, on fête l'arrivée des 100 sur terre et tout ce qui en a découlé. Elle se rappelle de l'époque où ils avaient été considérés comme une menace, les natifs de la terre souhaitant les exterminer. Deux cultures s'affrontant pour leur droit de vivre jusqu'à ce qu'un ennemi commun de les unissent et que les 100 ne les sauvent tous. Une sombre époque maintenant lointaine mais qu'ils tiennent à se rappeler pour ne pas répéter les erreurs du passé. Au détour d'un couloir un groupe d'enfant manque de la bousculer, âgé de cinq ou six ans ils se disputent avec ferveur et elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle en comprend la raison :

\- C'est moi qui vais jouer Octavia ! proteste une petite fille.

\- Non, c'est moi ! rétorque un petit garçon.

\- Je suis Heda, affirme une autre fille en s'interposant, alors je vais décider pour vous.

Elle secoue doucement la tête, nostalgique et amusée alors qu'elle s'éloigne lentement de ces enfants rêvant de devenir comme les héros de leurs légendes. Parmi eux la légendaire Octavia Blake, grande guerrière du peuple du ciel, première des 100 à avoir marché sur terre et qui sauva leur peuple. Sa légende est amplement méritée et rien n'a été oublié. Octavia ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais cachée de rien. Pas même de son passé le plus sombre, celui où elle perdit l'amour de sa vie, injustement tué, crime pour lequel elle obtint elle-même vengeance. Tuant froidement son meurtrier. Après la défaite de l'intelligence artificielle A.L.I.E et l'annonce d'une nouvelle menace nucléaire sur la terre, Octavia se perdit sur un dangereux chemin de colère et de haine. Peu de gens savent comment elle a retrouvé le droit chemin, comment elle a réussit à surpasser sa douleur, seul ses amis ont pu assister au retour de sa joie de vivre lorsqu'elle apprit qu'elle était enceinte de son grand amour perdu. C'est pour donner un avenir à son enfant qu'elle devint cette guerrière honorable et courageuse qui combattit les derniers adeptes d'A.L.I.E aux côtés de ses amis et conduit avec eux leur peuple vers leur salut. Octavia pouvait être fière de ce qu'elle était devenue, tout comme elle était fière de l'avoir connu et d'assister à son héritage perpétué par la légende et la lignée des Blake. Les voix des enfants disparaissent alors qu'elle entre dans le réfectoire qui est vide à cette heure-ci. Alors que ses pensées sont encore tournées vers Octavia, celle-ci la guide vers d'autres souvenirs plus insouciants. Elle s'arrête au centre de la pièce revoyant soudainement ses amis retrouver leur innocence d'adolescents après tant de dures batailles livrées. Elle ferme les yeux et c'est comme si elle y était à nouveau…

 _-Allez Clarke ! La força à s'assoir Octavia à la table qu'ils occupaient tous._

 _\- J'ai du travail ! protesta-t-elle en se relevant mais son amie posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'obligea à se rassoir, restant derrière elle pour l'empêcher de fuir._

 _\- Tu travailleras demain ! L'apostropha un Jasper tout joyeux et ayant déjà eu sa dose d'alcool._

 _\- Il a raison faut te détendre, renchérit plus calmement Monty, il ne va rien arriver si tu prends une pause._

 _\- D'accord, capitula-t-elle finalement._

 _Octavia laissa échapper un cri aigu de joie avant de s'assoir à côté de la blonde. Bellamy arriva ensuite avec un plateau plein de verres déjà remplient et suivit de prêt par Miller et Harper qui déposèrent les bouteilles sur la table. Cette dernière alla ensuite s'assoir sur les genoux de Monty tandis que Miller s'installa en bout de table._

 _\- Alors prête à relever le défit princesse ?! S'enquit joyeusement Bellamy en glissant le plateau entre lui et Clarke._

 _\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! S'inquiéta-t-elle._

 _\- Les paris sont ouverts ! lança Miller._

 _\- Bellamy ! Annoncèrent Monty, Jasper et Octavia._

 _\- Clarke ! lança Harper alors que la blonde s'offusqua un instant du peu de confiance que lui accordait ses amis._

 _\- Je refuse de rentrer dans ton jeu, Bell ! Je ne peux pas me permettre une gueule de bois mais je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, répondit-elle en se levant et s'apprêtant à quitter la salle._

 _\- Alors je relève le défi ! Lança Octavia._

 _\- T'es sûre ? La défia son frère s'annonçant déjà victorieux._

 _Et alors qu'elle prenait déjà le premier verre, il lui fut arraché par une blonde courroucée._

 _\- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Commença à la sermonner Clarke. Il est hors de question que tu rentres chez toi complètement bourrée alors que ta fille t'attend ! Bell dit quelque chose au lieu de rire !_

 _\- Hey je suis son frère pas son père ! Se défendit-il en levant les mains devant lui._

 _\- Soit je le fais soit tu le fais ! Intervint malicieusement Octavia à l'attention de son amie._

 _Et bien évidemment, elle accepta le défi, se faisant ainsi avoir par ses amis qui retinrent bien difficilement leurs rires. Les paris restèrent à trois pour Bellamy et un contre Clarke._

 _\- Ah Raven ! Interpella-t-elle la mécanicienne qui fit son entrée, toi je suis sûre que tu me fais confiance._

 _\- Désolée Griffin mais j'aime trop gagner, s'excusa-t-elle en pariant sur Bellamy et dans un large sourire prouvant qu'elle n'était pas du tout désolée._

 _Clarke lui lança un regard totalement outragée et lui promit qu'elle n'attendait rien pour attendre. Elle se tourna ensuite vers elle, un regard l'implorant de parier sur elle alors qu'elle n'avait absolument pas prit part à la conversation. Restant comme à son habitude silencieuse dans son coin. C'est donc sous les rires moqueurs et à peine dissimulés des autres qu'elle n'eut d'autre choix que de miser sur Clarke. Le jeu commença et comme ils l'avaient tous prévue Clarke perdit en s'écroulant lamentablement sur la table… chose que Raven mit un point d'honneur à lui rappeler les jours qui suivirent._

 _Raven…_ une proche amie et une autre héroïne de leur peuple. Raven n'était pas une guerrière mais une ingénieure de génie. Elle n'avait pas participé aux conflits qui avaient suivit la défaite d'A.L.I.E, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs grandement aidé à détruire. Raven avait choisit de se concentrer sur la menace nucléaire laissant à ses amis le soin de gérer la politique et les batailles. Elle était partie suivre une piste avec Murphy, un duo étonnant à bien des titres, et l'idée du jeune homme s'avéra payante car ce sont eux qui découvrirent l'immense bunker enfuit sous la base d'origine d'A.L.I.E. Une ironie du sort qu'aucun d'eux ne manqua de faire remarquer. L'entité responsable de la destruction du monde et dont les conséquences les menaçaient à nouveau leur livrait l'unique moyen de survivre. Ils migrèrent rapidement dans le complexe et si Murphy se rangea à une vie paisible, racheté de ses fautes, Raven continua à œuvrer pour leur peuple. La mécanicienne passa des jours et des nuits à ranimer les systèmes du complexe qui leur permettraient de survivre. Raven y passa des mois, elle devint incollable sur la technologie du bunker, connaissances inestimables qu'elle enseigna aux générations suivantes. C'est grâce à Raven qu'ils peuvent vivre en toute sérénité.

Sans s'en rendre compte elle a reprit sa marche et maintenant elle est à quelques mètres de la salle de commémoration. Elle entend des voix en provenir, les derniers préparatifs se font alors que les premiers spectateurs arrivent mais elle n'y prête guère attention alors que son regard se fixe sur un mur. Un mur recouvert d'une multitude de petites plaques couleur or où figures des noms qui lui sont bien connus… les noms de leurs héros… Elle reprend sa marche alors que ses yeux parcourent les inscriptions :

 _John Murphy… Monty Green… Jasper Jordan…_

 _Marcus Kane…_ qui se retira de la vie politique laissant la place aux jeunes pour vivre avec _…_

 _Abby Griffin…_ qui enseigna son art de la médecine jusqu'à son dernier jour, sauvant encore des vies aujourd'hui par son enseignement…

 _Indra…_ farouche guerrière mais pleine de sagesse, qui resta fidèle à la vision d'Heda et aida son peuple à accepter de ne faire qu'un avec le peuple du ciel…

Elle continu de lire les noms, son cœur se faisant de plus en plus lourd :

 _Bellamy Blake… Octavia Blake… Lincoln… Raven Reyes… Lexa… Clarke Griffin…_

Elle s'arrêta sur ce dernier nom, un nom lourd de sens, un nom respecté et estimé par tous. Clarke, le leader de tout un peuple, celle qui consacra sa vie à ses idéaux, à son peuple. Clarke faisait partie des 100. Dès son premier jour sur terre, elle apprit la dure loi de la survie mais bien que le chemin fût difficile, elle n'abandonna jamais ses principes. Peu importe ce que la vie lui faisait endurer, elle se battait toujours pour les siens, son peuple passant toujours avant elle. Même lorsqu'elle perdait des êtres chers, elle mettait de côté sa peine et faisait face à l'adversité comme lorsqu'elle combattit A.L.I.E. En détruisant l'intelligence artificielle, elle perdit à tout jamais l'amour de sa vie, Lexa disparaissant avec cette technologie. Un lourd sacrifice qu'elle n'hésita pas à faire, faisant de la survie de son peuple une priorité. Mais son plus grand défit restait à venir car une fois A.L.I.E détruite, elle dû faire face aux conséquences de cette guerre. Deux peuples perdus et déchirés. Le peuple du ciel trouva comme toujours son guide en la personne de Clarke mais les natifs de la terre n'avaient plus personne. Leur Commandante ayant été tuée et sa vision d'un monde meilleur avec elle, ils étaient perdus, laissant les conflits prendre le dessus…

 _Clarke, Bellamy et Murphy faisaient barrage à Roan et ses natifs devant l'entrée de la tour de Polis. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que les tensions montaient et que les bagarres éclataient aux quatre coins de la ville. La raison ? Le pouvoir. Il n'y avait plus de Commandant à la tête des natifs et Roan qui était l'un des derniers chefs de clan en vie faisait tout son possible pour déstabiliser Clarke de sa place de leader. Une place qu'elle avait tout naturellement endossé en gérant l'après A.L.I.E, en organisant en premier lieu les soins aux blessés puis l'arrestation des dissidents continuant de glorifier l'I.A comme par exemple le chancelier Jaha. Le peuple du ciel c'était spontanément rallié à ses ordres puis à leur grand étonnement la plupart des natifs suivirent celles qu'ils appelaient encore avec respect Wanheda. C'est cette position de leader envers les natifs que Roan s'évertuait à saper et cette fois le chef de la nation des glaces passait à la vitesse supérieure. Ce dernier avait bien compris que les natifs réclamaient la tête de Jaha et il comptait bien la leur donner pour s'affirmer en tant que nouveau Commandant. Seulement Clarke refusait qu'on lynche sauvagement Jaha, quand bien même elle le détestait et qu'au sein de son propre peuple on souhaitait également sa tête, cette façon de faire n'était plus d'actualité, Lexa y avait veillé et elle refusait de laisser son héritage aux mains de la nation des glaces._

 _\- J'ai déjà réglé ma dette envers Lexa, la menaça Roan qui lui faisait face._

 _\- Vous ne passerez pas, resta-t-elle campée sur sa décision en avançant d'un pas déterminé. Jaha et les autres seront jugées, je vous le promets mais pour l'instant nous avons plus urgent…_

 _\- Tu n'es pas notre Commandant ! Cria Roan qui fut suivit par plusieurs personnes dans la foule l'accompagnant._

 _La soudaine agitation inquiéta ses deux amis qui raffermirent leur prise sur leurs armes qu'ils braquèrent sur la foule. Sans quitter Roan du regard, Clarke leur fit signe de rester calme et ils abaissèrent légèrement leurs fusils._

 _\- Jaha est responsable de sa mort ! Enchérit-il ce qui attisa d'avantage la foule._

 _\- A.L.I.E est responsable, clarifia-t-elle._

 _\- Et qui l'a distribué ? Qui était son bras droit ? Contra Roan et en soit il n'avait pas tord._

 _Jaha avait pactisé avec A.L.I.E bien avant d'avoir prit la puce, un esprit fou pour une I.A folle. C'est pour cela qu'il était emprisonné, avec ou sans puce il était dangereux. Tout aussi dangereux que la foule qui s'agita de plus belle et l'instant d'après elle était violemment plaquée à terre. Un natif venait de se jeter sur elle et il serra ses mains autour de son cou. Elle manqua rapidement d'air mais elle trouva la force de lui donner un puissant coup de poing qui lui fit lâcher prise alors qu'il alla rouler sur le sol. Elle se releva pour découvrir Bellamy sur le point de tirer sur la foule de plus en plus agitée mais se saisissant de l'arme, elle dirigea le tir vers le ciel. Son ami la regarda avec surprise alors que la foule se calma instantanément._

 _\- Cela suffit ! cria-t-elle avec colère. N'y a-t-il pas eu assez de mort ?!_

 _\- Tu es mal placée pour dire ça Wanheda, lança Roan._

 _\- Tu as un problème avec moi, très bien, alors battons-nous en duel, le défia-t-elle ce qui arracha un rire à son adversaire._

 _\- Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi et personne ne se battra pour toi._

 _\- Moi je me battrais, lança une voix dure et déterminée._

 _Clarke et Roan se tournèrent en même temps et la surprise s'afficha sur leurs deux visages. Indra s'avançait vers eux suivit de près par Octavia. La guerrière native était encore à peine remise de ses blessures causées par la crucifixion mais elle vint se placer avec fierté au côté de Clarke qui l'observait toujours avec autant de surprise. Une stupéfaction qui s'était aussi emparée de la foule. Il ne restait que peu de chef de clan suite à l'ascension d'Ontari en tant que Commandante et aux exécutions d'A.L.I.E car beaucoup d'entre eux avaient préféré mourir que de leur céder. Roan et Indra restaient les plus respectés des survivants ainsi voir la chef de clan Trikru prendre sa défense n'était pas anodin._

 _\- Tu trahirais ton peuple ? lança Roan pour la discréditer._

 _\- Non… je reste fidèle à mon Commandant, rétorqua-t-elle sereinement contrairement à Roan et à la foule qui s'indigna._

 _Quant à Clarke et ses amis, ils l'observèrent avec encore plus d'étonnement, avaient-ils bien entendu ?_

 _\- Wanheda n'a plus à montrer sa force ! reprit Indra à l'égard de la foule. Une fois de plus elle a vaincu un terrible ennemi ! Elle a combattu pour nous tous !_

 _La foule se calma puis les murmures prirent place, chacun y allant de son commentaire._

 _\- Ontari n'était pas notre Commandante ! reprit-elle à l'attention de Roan et de la nation des glaces. Elle n'a jamais reçu la flamme et elle a volontairement cédé à A.L.I.E, notre véritable Commandante était Lexa Kom Trikru !_

 _Cette fois la foule acquiesça alors que Roan les observa de plus en plus contrarié tandis qu'il perdait les faveurs des natifs._

 _\- Et son esprit a choisit Wanheda pour successeur ! Tous ceux présents à la cité des lumières l'ont vu !_

 _Ce qui c'était passé à la cité des lumières n'étaient un secret pour personne, les survivants ayant propagés l'histoire. Ils ignoraient l'histoire de la seconde puce mais pour eux voir Lexa la défendre corps et âmes contre A.L.I.E avant de disparaitre était visiblement la preuve qu'elle l'avait choisi… Les natifs furent visiblement d'accord avec Indra et l'exprimèrent vivement. La guerrière lui fit alors face puis elle s'agenouilla en la gratifiant d'un « Heda » et tous les natifs suivirent son exemple, même Roan qui n'avait plus aucun appuie…_

C'est là que Clarke embrassa sa destinée, celle que la précédente Commandante avait entrevue, elle devint le leader qu'elle n'avait cessé de fuir. Clarke se raccrocha au souvenir de Lexa, laissant son amour lui donner la force nécessaire pour devenir la nouvelle Commandante. Ce ne fut pas facile mais avec l'aide de ses amis, notamment d'Octavia et d'Indra, elle gagna sa place dans le cœur des natifs et en tant que Commandante elle rallia leur deux peuples et les conduisit en lieux sûr. Clarke consacra sa vie à son peuple, à transmettre l'héritage de Lexa, l'héritage d'Heda, à rendre fière celle qu'elle aimait. Mais malgré tout ses accomplissements, elle n'était pas heureuse et malgré tout ses sourires de façade, ses amis le savaient. Et plus les années passaient au sein du complexe et plus cela devenait évident et difficile pour elle comme pour les autres, jusqu'à ce jour…

 _Clarke ignorait pourquoi Raven voulait la voir. Elle avait été en réunion toute la journée et lorsqu'elle en sortit, on lui apprit que son amie avait demandé à la voir dès qu'elle aurait terminé. Elle en ignorait la raison mais elle espérait qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avec les systèmes du complexe. Après leur installation Raven avait passé des mois à tout remettre en marche et à tout réparer pour qu'ils puissent vivre en toute sécurité. Bien sûr il y avait eu des pannes mais jusque là rien d'insurmontable pour leur ingénieure de génie. Raven connaissait les systèmes sur le bout des doigts, les premiers mois elle n'avait vécu qu'avec ses ordis, ses amis ne la voyant presque plus et maintenant elle s'assurait de transmettre ses connaissances aux plus jeunes pour le jour où elle ne serait plus là. Tout comme le faisait sa mère avec la médecine et ce qu'elle faisait également en transmettant leur histoire, l'héritage de Lexa pour que les générations futures chérissent ce pour quoi ils se sont battus. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à la femme qu'elle aimait son cœur se serra d'une douleur aiguë. Douleur familière qu'elle maitrisait depuis des années, douleur qui l'accompagnait depuis le jour où elle était morte dans ses bras… Clarke secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées, il n'était pas l'heure des souvenirs et des regrets, elle gardait cela pour la sécurité de la nuit lorsqu'elle était seule dans sa chambre. Pour le moment, elle était la Commandante et comme le lui avait enseigné Lexa, elle devait se montrer forte, enfouir ses sentiments et même si elle ne les oubliait pas, elle ne pouvait les montrer à son peuple. Elle était leur roc et c'est ce qu'elle devait montrer mais elle savait que ses amis n'étaient pas dupes. Ils ne lui disaient rien mais les regards d'Octavia et Raven notamment, en disaient suffisamment. A l'approche du centre de contrôle, Clarke inspira profondément pour se reprendre et entra. Elle fut surprise de voir que Raven était seule, assise devant l'ordinateur principal. C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience de l'heure tardive, tout le monde devait être au réfectoire ou bien dans leurs appartements, à l'exception du personnel de garde dont Raven ne faisait normalement pas partie._

 _\- Normalement tu n'es pas de garde, le lui fit-elle remarquer._

 _\- J'ai un projet à terminer, lui répondit la brune en pivotant sur sa chaise pour lui faire face._

 _Elle s'attendait à une boutade en réponse mais elle était étrangement sérieuse, ce qui n'était absolument pas normale._

 _-C'est pour ça que tu voulais me voir ?_

 _\- Clarke assis-toi s'il-te-plait._

 _Ok, là ça devenait terriblement inquiétant et la blonde commença à légèrement paniquer._

 _\- Raven qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle dans une nette inquiétude._

 _Son amie inspira profondément, semblant prendre son courage à deux mains puis elle plongea ses yeux noisettes droit dans les siens._

 _\- J'ai longuement réfléchis à un moyen de rendre le système informatique autonome, de manière à ce qu'il n'y ait jamais de panne, aucune faille… je peux enseigner tout ce que je sais mais le risque zéro n'existe pas et on ne peut pas se permettre que les systèmes nous lâchent tant que la terre n'est pas viable… et on sait que ce n'est pas pour demain._

 _\- Qu'as- tu trouvé ? S'enquit Clarke soucieuse de leur survit sur le long terme mais hésitant quant à la propre hésitation qu'elle percevait dans le regard de la brune._

 _\- J'ai eu cette idée en t'observant…_

 _\- En m'observant ? La coupa-t-elle surprise._

 _\- On sait tous que tu ne vas pas bien, tu n'es pas heureuse Clarke. Avec Octavia on essayait de trouver une solution et ça m'est venue…_

 _\- Continu… la poussa Clarke qui avait machinalement croisé les bras pour se protéger alors que Raven évoquait son chagrin._

 _\- J'ai besoin de la puce, asséna son amie qui retrouva soudainement toute son assurance._

 _Clarke se figea avant de reprendre :_

 _\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive._

 _Raven inspira à nouveau profondément et se lança :_

 _\- La puce pourra gérer le système indéfiniment. Directement reliée au système, elle protégera le complexe et tous ses habitants. On aura plus besoin de se soucier de quoi que ce soit en ce qui concerne la programmation, on aura juste besoin d'entretenir les machines et…_

 _\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Asséna violemment Clarke alors qu'elle sentait la douleur revenir, c'est tout ce qui me reste d'elle…_

 _\- Clarke…_

 _\- Non ! L'empêcha-t-elle de parler alors qu'elle se détourna un instant pour chasser les larmes emplissant ses yeux car malgré sa peine sa décision était déjà prise, es-tu certaine que ça va marcher ? demanda-t-elle en lui faisant face et arborant son masque de Commandante, sa tristesse disparut aux yeux du monde._

 _\- Ce n'est que de la théorie, j'ai fouillé ta chambre pour te l'emprunter discrètement mais…_

 _\- C'est toi qui as fracturé ma chambre ?! S'égosilla Clarke outrée._

 _\- J'admets que ça n'a pas été ma meilleure idée, rétorqua Raven en se massant nerveusement la nuque, d'autant que j'aurais dû me douter que tu la gardes toujours avec toi…_

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tout simplement demandé comme tu le fais maintenant ? ajouta-t-elle complètement perdue par sa logique._

 _\- Parce que je ne fais pas ça uniquement pour le système et que si ça ne marche pas… je… je ne voulais pas…_

 _Mais Raven s'arrêta, se contentant de détourner le regard dans un soupir alors qu'elle continuait de la fixer, attendant son explication._

 _\- Clarke je te demandes de me faire confiance, reprit-elle en tendant la main vers elle._

 _Elle regarda sa main puis plongea dans le regard de son amie. Elle y vit d'abord la détermination ou l'éclat de son esprit borné, elle ne saurait le dire mais ce qui la fit se décider, c'est la lueur de bienveillance qu'elle y vit. Elle porta sa main à son cou et retira de sous son T-shirt un petit pendentif où se trouvait la puce contenant l'esprit de Lexa. Peu de temps après leur arrivée dans le complexe, Bellamy était venu la trouver et lui avait donné ce collier qu'il avait fabriqué. Le pendentif était constitué d'une petite boite en plastique transparente juste à la taille de la puce qu'elle pouvait placer à l'intérieure. Son ami n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Lexa mais il savait à quel point elle comptait pour elle, tout comme il avait remarqué qu'elle gardait toujours la puce avec elle. Alors il lui avait offert ce collier en lui disant que comme cela elle pourrait toujours l'avoir près de son cœur. Elle sourit légèrement à ce souvenir et donna la puce à Raven car elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour savoir que Lexa serait toujours avec elle. Son amie prit un instant pour contempler le pendentif puis elle sortit délicatement la puce de son écrin protecteur._

 _\- Imagine ta tête si j'avais essayé de la prendre autour de ton cou pendant ton sommeil, tenta-t-elle de détendre l'atmosphère en souriant légèrement moqueuse à Clarke, cette dernière essuyant rapidement d'un revers de main une larme qui s'était échappée avant d'esquisser un sourire amusée._

 _Raven se tourna ensuite vers l'ordinateur dont elle ouvrit l'unité centrale pour révéler l'espace qu'elle avait créé pour accueillir la puce. Elle prononça les paroles qui réveillèrent l'I.A et cette dernière s'ouvrit, ses tentacules allant avec succès s'accrocher à son installation. Raven referma l'unité centrale puis commença à pianoter avec frénésie sur l'ordinateur alors que des lignes de programmes s'affichaient sur l'écran._

 _\- Tu y comprends quelque chose ? Grimaça Clarke._

 _\- Oh que oui, répondit-elle avec enthousiasme._

 _\- Et ça fonctionne ?_

 _\- On va bientôt le savoir, rétorqua-t-elle avec appréhension cette fois._

 _Clarke observait silencieusement son amie alors qu'elle pianotait perdu dans sa bulle. Elle l'entendit plusieurs fois râler contre la machine alors que l'attente se faisait de plus en plus longue. Raven lâcha finalement un « Je t'ai trouvé » victorieux puis elle continua de pianoter avec enthousiasme. Quelques secondes plus tard, son amie pivota sur son siège et observa le coin de la pièce juste derrière Clarke et c'est alors qu'un large sourire éclaira son visage. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour chercher la raison de cette joie son cœur s'arrêta subitement pour reprendre à un rythme affolé alors qu'elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Là, devant elle, se tenait…_

 _\- Lexa… laissa-t-elle échapper dans un faible murmure._

 _A l'entente de son prénom la silhouette jusque là tout aussi confuse par la situation bougea et les yeux émeraude rencontrèrent le bleu océan, Clarke sentit le vide en elle se combler en un instant, la peine s'envoler mais alors que son cœur savait, son esprit, lui, avait dû mal à y croire. Elle se tourna donc vers Raven à la recherche de l'espoir…_

 _\- C'est bien elle, confirma son amie._

 _\- C'est moi Clarke…_

 _Elle se retourna à l'entente de son prénom qu'elle seule pouvait prononcer de cette manière si douce. Lexa était là, aussi réelle que possible, aussi belle que jamais dans les vêtements simple qu'elle portait à Polis, elle était là… Ne laissant plus de place au doute, elle s'approcha d'elle mais lorsqu'elle voulut la toucher sa main la traversa… oui aussi réelle que possible… elles échangèrent un sourire triste mais bien vite remplacé par un plus joyeux. Elles étaient à nouveau ensemble et rien ne pourrait venir gâcher cela._

 _\- Elle est connectée au réseau, les interrompit doucement Raven alors qu'elles se perdaient dans le regard l'une de l'autre, et grâce au système que j'ai installé un peu partout dans le complexe Lexa peut se déplacer librement…_

 _Raven sentit deux bras la serrer fortement, presque à l'étouffer, lorsque Clarke se jeta sur elle pour l'enlacer en la remerciant. Elle lui rendit son étreinte et par-dessus l'épaule de son amie elle échangea un regard avec Lexa qui lui fit part de toute sa gratitude dans un hochement de tête. Elle répondit de la même manière à la Commandante toujours fidèle à elle-même avant de se retirer de l'étreinte de son amie et de les laisser seules._

 _\- Tu es là… souffla Clarke alors que la porte se refermait._

 _\- J'ai toujours été là et je le serais toujours, lui répondit Lexa._

Lexa se rappelle de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Le sourire qui illumina le visage de Clarke fut le plus beau qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Encore aujourd'hui il réchauffe son cœur comme tous leurs souvenirs heureux. Lexa ne pourrait jamais suffisamment remercier Raven car bien qu'elle ait utilisé la puce pour qu'elle s'occupe des systèmes, elle l'avait avant tout fait pour la ramener auprès de Clarke. Bien que leur amie ait toujours nié ce fait en prétendant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un bonus. Oui _leur_ amie car au fil du temps Lexa quitta son masque de Commandante auprès des amis et de la famille de Clarke, devenant juste Lexa à leurs yeux. Ces noms qu'elle lit, ne sont autres que ceux de sa famille, une famille qui lui manque cruellement alors qu'elle veille sur leur héritage. Elle quitte sa contemplation le cœur nostalgique et entre dans la salle de commémoration. Elle se place dans un coin de la pièce, là où personne ne regarde alors qu'ils sont déjà tous en train d'observer l'estrade où une jeune femme s'approche du pupitre. Cette dernière commence à raconter l'histoire des 100, leur histoire, mais Lexa n'écoute pas le discours retransmit à travers tout le complexe. Pour elle ce jour évoque tout autre chose, c'est le jour où la dernière des 100 s'est éteinte, le jour où Clarke s'est éteinte…

 _Les médecins quittèrent la chambre comme Clarke venaient de leur demander pour qu'elles puissent être seules. Ils ont acceptés sans discuter car ils savent que l'heure est venue. Leur Commandante a fait son temps. Une fois la porte refermée, Lexa s'assit sur le bord du lit alors que la respiration de la femme qu'elle aimait se faisait de plus en plus laborieuse. Elle l'observait tendrement et malgré la vieillesse, elle était toujours aussi belle, empreinte de sérénité et de sagesse, et ce sourire… mon dieu ce sourire toujours aussi flamboyant alors qu'elle plongeait son regard plein d'amour dans le sien. Un amour qui enveloppait dans une douce étreinte son cœur et son âme…_

 _\- Promet moi de veiller sur notre peuple… murmura faiblement Clarke mais une force indéfectible dans les yeux._

 _\- Je te le promets, répondit Lexa d'une voix laissant paraitre les larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir._

 _Clarke leva difficilement sa main vers le visage de Lexa et fit mine de caresser sa joue. La brune ferma les yeux imaginant, se souvenant de ce doux contacte auquel elles n'avaient plus droit depuis des années et Lexa lui murmura : « Je t'aime Clarke ». Bien qu'elle ne sentit sa main se retirer, elle sût qu'elle était partie, elle le ressentit dans tout son être et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ses larmes coulèrent en découvrant son amour paisiblement endormit, un sourire sur le visage._

 _\- Je t'aimerai toujours… souffla-t-elle en se baissant pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes et laissant libre court à ses larmes tant retenues._

Clarke aura tenu jusqu'au bout, pensant à leur peuple jusqu'à son dernier souffle, veillant et partant après tout ses amis. En arrivant sur terre les 100 avaient changé leur vie, Clarke Griffin avait changé sa vie. Elle qui avait passé sa vie à survivre avait apprit à vivre grâce à elle. Lexa la chérissait chaque jour dans son cœur et honorait sa mémoire en continuant à protéger leur peuple. Tout comme Clarke qui avait surpassé son chagrin pour rallier et conduire leur peuple en lieu sûr, Lexa dû en faire de même pour un jour les guider vers la surface. Tout comme Clarke avait honoré sa mémoire en transmettant son héritage et sauvant leur peuple, Lexa dû transmettre leur histoire et préserver les générations futures.

\- … après de nombreuses batailles et de nombreuses vies perdues dans les deux camps, les 100 et les natifs trouvèrent la force de s'unir grâce à Clarke Griffin et Lexa Kom Trikru, Commandante visionnaire, aspirant à la paix… Leur rencontre fut le premier pas vers l'acceptation…

Quelques spectateurs se tournent vers elle pour la saluer alors que la femme contant l'histoire des 100 pose son regard sur elle. Avec le temps, très peu de personnes sont au courant de sa véritable identité, pour tout le monde elle est juste Lexa, l'esprit veillant sur eux. L'histoire de la puce et de l'origine des Commandants a été perdue avec les 100. Lexa Kom Trikru, Commandante des 13 clans est morte depuis plusieurs siècles, faisant partie intégrante des légendes. Seuls les descendants de quelques 100 sont au courant comme la jeune membre du conseil se tenant sur l'estrade, descendantes directe d'Octavia, ou bien le chef de la sécurité descendant de Bellamy, ou encore les Reyes que Raven a chargé de veiller sur elle sous la menace de revenir les hanter s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Menace devenu une malédiction prise très au sérieux au fil des générations et dont Raven devait encore en rire. Les gens reportent leur attention vers la jeune Blake qui continu son récit et Lexa ne peut s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle enjolive un peu les choses. Sa rencontre avec Clarke fut loin d'être facile, elle se souvient de leurs premiers mots échangés :

 _\- Tu es celle qui est responsable de la mort de trois cents de mes guerriers, avait-elle asséné d'un ton glacial et d'un regard féroce._

 _\- Tu es celle qui les as envoyé nous tuer, avait fièrement rétorqué Clarke._

Un échange tranchant mais Lexa se rendit compte bien plus tard qu'elle était immédiatement tombée amoureuse de Clarke. Elle était venue sans peur lui faire face, prête à défendre son peuple. Son regard bleu s'ancrant avec défi dans le sien. Clarke n'en était pas encore consciente mais Lexa vit le grand leader qu'elle deviendrait et elle ne s'était pas trompée. A ceci prêt qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé que Clarke lui succéderait en tant que Commandante mais elle ne pouvait être plus fière…

\- Tout au long de leur vie Lexa et Clarke se battirent pour leurs idéaux, faisant de nombreux sacrifices pour la survie de leur peuple, devenant des exemples pour tous. Tout comme Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake et Raven Reyes… et tous ceux qui se sont battus pour notre survie, apprenant pour nous la plus belle des leçons, celle qui nous guide chaque jour…

Lexa ferme les yeux, connaissant ce discours par cœur elle sait où la jeune femme les mène. Elle connait cette leçon pour avoir été la première à l'entendre...

 _\- Peut-être que la vie devrait être plus qu'une question de survie, souffla Clarke, est-ce qu'on ne mérite pas mieux ?_

 _Ces mots la frappèrent de plein fouet, la libérant de ses entraves et de ses peurs, Lexa sentit son cœur s'emballer, accepter ces sentiments qu'elle combat depuis qu'elle a rencontré la fille du ciel._

 _\- Peut-être… répondit-elle avant de tendrement l'embrasser._

Lexa crut en ces paroles, même si elle eut dû mal à s'écarter des traditions elle finit par choisir ce chemin, guidant son peuple loin des guerres, refusant l'appel du sang. Et bien que cela lui eut coûté la vie, elle fut heureuse à son retour de voir qu'elles avaient réussi. Après sa mort, Clarke continua sur la voie de la paix, surmontant tout les obstacles avec ses amis et aujourd'hui le résultat se tient devant elle. La vie n'est pas toujours facile mais ils vivent et les nouvelles générations en sont la preuve vivante.

\- Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial… entend-t-elle à nouveau la conseillère.

« Oui il est spécial » songea-t-elle à son tour.

\- Aujourd'hui est le jour…

« Ou je tiens ma promesse… »

\- Aujourd'hui…

« Notre peuple retourne sur terre » conclut-elle en même temps que la conseillère, un sourire aux lèvres alors que leur peuple exprime sa joie.

La cérémonie prend fin sous les applaudissements alors que Lexa s'éclipse discrètement et repassant devant le mémorial, elle s'arrête, effleure de ses doigts la plaque portant le nom de son amour et murmure « On a réussit ». Elle s'engage ensuite dans les couloirs, sourire aux lèvres alors qu'ils sont maintenant plein de vie. Chacun rassemble ses affaires et prend la direction des sorties, la joie sur le visage. Elle traverse l'euphorie des couloirs, gravant dans sa mémoire chaque sourire, chaque embrassade puis elle pénètre dans la salle de contrôle. Déjà vide de tout techniciens, Lexa se retrouve seule face à l'ordinateur principal. Elle observe les écrans de sécurité sur le mur du fond où elle aperçoit les sorties bondées de monde, leur peuple attendant qu'elle ouvre les portes. Lexa les quitte un instant des yeux pour les poser sur le cadre reposant dans un coin du plan de travail de l'ordinateur principal. Un dessin représentant le visage de Clarke que cette dernière avait posé au plus proche de la puce, une manière de lui dire qu'elle serait toujours avec elle. Lexa ferme brièvement les yeux et les portes s'ouvrent enfin, libérant leur peuple.

Après des heures d'observation sur les écrans, les derniers membres du complexe sont en train de sortir. Néanmoins, elle entend la porte derrière elle s'ouvrir et se refermer, laissant apparaitre l'ingénieur Reyes à son côté ainsi que la conseillère et le chef de sécurité Blake qui restent légèrement en retrait.

\- Es-tu certaine de vouloir faire ça ? lui demande l'ingénieur. On peut toujours trouver un moyen pour que tu puisses venir avec nous…

\- Je n'ai plus ma place en ce monde, répond-t-elle sereinement.

\- Mais c'est ton peuple, contre la conseillère.

Elle secoue doucement la tête avant de lui répondre :

\- C'est le votre maintenant.

Tout en disant cela, Lexa se tourne vers les derniers des Blake, un sourire triste sur le visage alors qu'elle leur confit d'un regard l'avenir de leur peuple. Elle se tourne à nouveau vers l'ingénieur qui acquiesce doucement avant de se baisser pour ouvrir l'unité centrale et de se saisir de la puce. Elle échange un dernier regard avec chacun d'entre eux puis elle ferme les yeux alors qu'elle sent son esprit quitter un à un les systèmes. Ensuite il n'y a plus rien, uniquement le vide alors qu'elle se sent piégée. Elle est de nouveau dans la puce, totalement déconnectée des systèmes, incapable de s'échapper mais ça ne dure qu'un bref instant. La puce est détruite et son esprit enfin libre s'envole. Elle sent une aura de quiétude l'entourer, une paix intérieure s'emparer d'elle et lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux, une lumière aveuglante l'accueille. Elle cligne des yeux et au fur et à mesure que sa vue s'adapte, des silhouettes émergent. Des personnes qu'elle ne pensait jamais revoir, son cœur accueillant la joie à chaque visage… Indra, Anya et Gustus sont les premiers à apparaître, puis Lincoln et Octavia, Bellamy, Raven… ils sont tous là et lui font face tels qu'ils étaient lors de leur première rencontre puis elle la voit… Clarke… elle se tient parmi leurs amis, sourire effronté aux lèvres, attendant qu'elle réalise et lorsque c'est le cas, elle parcoure la distance les séparant. Ses lèvres s'écrasant sur celles de Clarke, l'emportant dans un baiser passionné. Elle sent ses mains glisser dans son dos alors qu'elle la serre contre elle, refusant de la laisser s'éloigner mais à bout de souffle, elles se séparent sourires aux lèvres. Front contre front, elles entrelacent leurs mains alors qu'elles se perdent dans le regard l'une de l'autre, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson. Réalisant lentement qu'elles ont accompli leur devoir, qu'elles peuvent enfin être ensemble, que plus rien ne viendra les séparer, que ce jour tant espéré est enfin arrivé :

 _« Peut-être qu'un jour nous ne devrons plus rien à notre peuple »_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :) Et si vous pouviez me donner vos avis se serait super ! (Y a que comme ça qu'on s'améliore)**

 **Pour ceux à qui j'avais promis de revenir avec une fic plus longue, sachez que c'est en cours, mais cette idée me bouffait l'esprit donc fallait que je la libère. ;)**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
